Eternal Warrior
'|永遠の戦士}} is a new magical girl anime created by Chinatsu Kiseki focusing on a group of 4 girls fighting the sinister Yamizora and his minions in order to bring back the light of hope. Plot Characters Protagonists / - The main protagonist of the series, Kiseki is a sweet but rather timid girl who can be quite cold towards others who bring harm to others or those who act reckless. However, Kiseki loves to write magical girl stories and is a pretty big magical girl fanatic. After finding her Eternity Brooch, she can transform into , the warrior of eternal dreams whose theme colour is purple. She uses the power of starlight. / - Intelligent and student council president of Kaika Heart Academy, Ami is a beloved student of her school who has brought the school many achievements since she joined the previous year. However, she is a pretty stubborn girl who never gives up when she sets her eyes on something. After finding her Eternity Brooch, she can transform into , the warrior of eternal hope whose theme colour is blue. She uses the power of water. / - A lively but clumsy girl, Mana is an extremely curious girl who is interested in pretty much everything but her curiosity can often annoy others. Despite this, Mana is a great friend to have despite her clumsiness. After finding her Eternity Brooch, she can transform into , the warrior of love whose theme colour is yellow. She uses the power of lightning. / - Cold and aloof, Mirai is known as a "rebel" to the students and teachers of Kaika Heart and her stare is said to paralyse others. However, Mirai is actually very kind and only brings this side of her out to people she trusts. After finding her Eternity Brooch, she can transform into , the warrior of courage whose theme colour is pink. She uses the power of light. / - Hot-blooded and stubborn, Kotori is an abrasive girl who hates being told what to do and sometimes has a foul mouth. However, she is actually a very intelligent and innocent young lady who gained this personality through her orphaned childhood. She is also known as the mysterious , the warrior of wishes whose theme colour is green. She uses the power of crystals. Allies - Haruna is Kiseki's best friend who is pretty reserved but can be open and upbeat, having a mostly positive personality. However, she is oblivious to the fact of Kiseki being a magical girl. Antagonists - The main antagonist of the series, Yamizora despises happiness and joy after his heart broke when he lost his first love to a sinister war 200 years ago, and has now set his eyes on destroying the happiness, love and hope within everyone's hearts. - The first antagonist to attack the girls, Po is a sinister girl who has a heart as dark as the night. - The monsters of the week. Supporting * * * Items * - The transformation item of the series, the Eternity Brooch grants the power to allow the girls to transform into their alter egos using the phrase "Eternal Shine Activation!". Locations - The main setting of the series and where the protagonists live, the district is located south of Kyoto. - The school that the main characters attend, the academy covers both middle and school whilst being a school for both girls and boys. The headteacher of the school is Aoyama-sensei. Media Episodes : Main Article: episodes Music : Main Article: music Merchandise : Main Article: merchandise Gallery Category:Magical Girl Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Eternal Warrior Category:Animes